


Evening Visitor

by amiraculousladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculousladybug/pseuds/amiraculousladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir pays a visit to Marinette, seeking affection. She's trying to focus on her homework. But, as anyone with a cat could have told her, when a cat wants attention, it will get attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Visitor

“Hello, Princess.”

Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin and spun her chair around to face Chat Noir, who was on the steps leading to the terrace and grinning in amusement. “Don't you ever knock?”

He dropped from the steps to the floor, still grinning, and approached her. “I wanted to surprise you. It's more fun that way.” He peeked over her shoulder at the open notebook sitting on her desk. “What're you working on? Homework?”

“Physics homework,” Marinette answered. She swiveled her chair back around to face the desk. “And I have a lot of it. So you're going to have to wait if you came here for attention. Or come back later.”

Chat gave her an exaggerated pout. “Can't it wait a little while?”

“No. We both know that it won't be just 'a little while' when I give you attention.” Chat Noir had started visiting her in recent weeks, claiming an interest in her. When asked about Ladybug, he had simply said something about trying to move on and had left it at that. She hadn't prodded. She had only thought to herself that it was mighty ironic that he had unknowingly come straight to Ladybug in his attempt to move on from Ladybug. The more he visited, though, the more she found herself returning his little displays of affection. Despite herself, she was starting to fall for Chat Noir (not that she would ever tell him that in a million years). She had even allowed him to cuddle with her, albeit for only a minute or two, during his last visit.

But right now, she really had to focus on her physics homework, and she could not allow herself to be distracted by the stray cat that was hovering behind her.

Chat was still doing his theatrical pouting. “Please? Just for a minute?”

“No means no, kitty. Patience.” She twisted and patted his cheek. “It won't kill you to wait until I finish.”

Chat sighed but went to sit down anyway. “Fine. I'll wait. Let me know if you have any trouble. I'm actually quite good at physics.”

“I'm sure you are,” Marinette said dismissively, and returned her attention to the homework problems in front of her.

She supposed she should have foreseen what happened next.

About five minutes after sitting down to wait, Chat got up and walked over to her vanity, where a basket of yarn sat beside her pair of knitting needles. Marinette didn't notice until there was a loud thud, and she turned around to be greeted by the sight of Chat Noir hopelessly tangled up in a mess of red yarn.

He grinned at her with angelic innocence from his place on the floor. “Don't mind me, Princess. I'm just waiting for you to finish.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. “Make sure you wrap that back up and put it away when you're finished,” she instructed. As long as it kept him busy and he didn't ruin the yarn, she didn't care. She went back to her physics homework.

The next thing Chat decided to do, after he had put the yarn away as instructed, was to come back over to her desk and push her pencil cup onto the floor for no reason whatsoever. When Marinette continued to ignore him, he pushed a binder off the desk as well. The next victim was the little cat plush she kept on her desk, and her mousepad followed. Marinette gritted her teeth but continued her homework. She was _not_ going to let his silly ploys for attention work on her.

Chat dropped his head down so that his chin was resting on her shoulder, his hands settling at her waist. “I have a question for you, Princess.”

“Oh, really?” She finished the problem she was on and moved to the next one. “And what is your question?”

“Are you ticklish?”

Marinette stiffened. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was grinning from ear to ear. “Don't you dare.”

Her statement, of course, earned her the exact opposite, and the next thing she knew she was at Chat's mercy as he tickled her relentlessly. “Chat,” she giggled, squirming to get away, “stop it!”

“Stop what?” he asked, feigning ignorance. He went on tickling her. Somehow he seemed to know exactly where she was ticklish. When she curled in on herself too much for him to keep tickling her waist, his hands went straight to the sides of her neck.

“You know what,” she retorted as she attempted to hide her neck like a turtle retreating into its shell.

Chat laughed mischievously. “But this is the only way you'll pay any attention to me.” He stopped, though, and gave one of her ponytails a playful tug. “All right, I can tell you're busy. I've had my fun, so I'll leave for the evening if you want to finish your work.”

Marinette frowned at him. After all that fuss to get her attention, he was going to leave just like that? “Well, now you've gotten me away from my homework, you might as well stay for a while,” she pointed out.

He gave her a devilish grin. “In that case, I think I'll stay a little longer.” He went over to her lounge chair and gestured for her to join him. Marinette did so compliantly, and he wrapped his arms around her with a satisfied little sigh.

“Somebody's awfully pleased with himself,” she remarked.

Chat hummed in pleasure, the closest he could come to purring. “Naturally, Princess.”

It was her turn to sigh now as she returned his embrace. “You're a dork, you know that?”

“But I'm your dork,” he replied. His smile was as impish as ever. “If you'll have me, that is.”

Marinette ducked her head to hide the blush that came to her face. She couldn't reject him. This would probably end up being a massive headache later, but she couldn't bring herself to reject him. Somehow, even with his bad puns and flirtatious behavior, he had won her over. Part of her still harbored affection for Adrien, but that part was shrinking the more time she spent with Chat. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I'll have you.”

Chat's eyes lit up with a burst of happiness, and he didn't hesitate to return her kiss with one full on the lips.

Marinette decided that physics homework could definitely wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr. If you want to find it, it's under the ML fanfic link on my blog (jesus-otaku).


End file.
